Political Animals
by Scooter Kitty
Summary: Zarek makes a bid for the presidency. Continuation of my previous stories 'Extremities' and 'Dear Father'.
1. Chapter 1

4/13/05

POLITICAL ANIMALS

Chapter 1

It seemed unusually warm in the large conference room on board Cloud 9, but perhaps it was just her. Laura was uncomfortable addressing the Quorum of Twelve. It reminded her too much of how much she didn't know and just how unprepared for the role of president she was. But she honestly didn't believe there was anyone else who was better qualified for the job than her, so she was determined to do it until a more suitable candidate could be found, or her illness forced her to step down, whichever came first.

She was even more uncomfortable today than she had been the last time she had addressed this group. This session had been called for by the Quorum so that they could question her about recent events on board the Galactica. Laura knew perfectly well who had been the main instigator of this emergency meeting; Tom Zarek. The question was how had Zarek known about the recent tensions and unusual activities on board the battlestar? The worst of these events had not been made public to the rest of the fleet.

Laura had only been answering the Quorum's questions for about a half hour, but she was already starting to feel like an interrogated prisoner. She was still somewhat weak from her recent medical setback and she was incredibly thirsty. Capt. Apollo stood attentively at her back, but she felt that to ask him to get her a glass of water would be seen as a sign of weakness. So, she simply endured her thirst, despite the fact that she was also beginning to feel slightly faint.

"I have one more question, Madam President, if that's alright?" Zarek asked. "Do you need to take a break? You look a little pale."

"No, that's quite alright, I'm fine," she answered, her smile remaining flawlessly in place, while she dug her palms into the corners of the podium, hoping the slight pain would help to keep her grounded.

"How is your health, by the way, Madam President?" Zarek asked solicitously.

"As I've already said, I feel fine, thank you."

"That's not what I was referring to. I meant, how is your health in general?"

Laura knew perfectly well what he was asking, but she tried to stall him again, hoping to figure out just how much he knew. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you're asking, Mr. Zarek."

"Isn't it true, Madam President, that some three weeks ago, you collapsed while on board the Galactica and had to be hospitalized? Isn't it true that you almost died? You told the fleet that you had 'a touch of the flu.' Somehow this sounds a little more serious than you led us to believe."

Gods, where was he getting his information? While the entire staff of the CIC had seen her pass out, it was not generally known just how temporarily serious her condition had been. "I assure you, Mr. Zarek, my illness was a temporary inconvenience. I think, perhaps, your source, whoever that may be, greatly exaggerated my condition."

"Mmm, perhaps. I think I'd like verification of that."

A ripple of murmurs swept through the room at this bold suggestion.

"Excuse me?"

"Madam President, it seems to me that if you are not physically fit enough to perform your duties, this Quorum, and the people of the fleet, have the right to know that. Isn't it also true that some three weeks ago, armed forces from the Galactica boarded Colonial One and tried to force you to relinquish your position? Isn't it true that the only reason this attempted coup was unsuccessful is because Adama was shot by one of his own pilots? Who, by the way, turned out to be a Cylon agent whom no one previously even suspected."

The soft undercurrent of voices grew noticeably in volume.

"Madam President, if you are incapable of keeping Commander Adama in line and he is incapable of keeping himself or his own people in line, why should I believe that either of you is capable of dealing with the Cylons?" Zarek continued relentlessly. "I believe that our people need, and deserve, stronger leadership, not in six month's time, but right now.

"Madam President, I demand that you disclose your medical history to this Quorum at our next meeting, or I demand that you step down and we hold an immediate presidential election."

At this provocative statement, the large room erupted with noise, as several of the delegates stood and began speaking at once, many arguing loudly with one another. Both Roslin and Zarek stood conspicuously silent, glaring at each other across the room.

* * *

"Someone on board Galactica is feeding Zarek information," Laura said angrily as she boarded her shuttle, followed by Capt. Apollo, Billy, and Dr. Baltar. "I want to know who that person is, Captain."

"Yes, sir, I'll get right on it," Lee said, feeling a little sheepish.

He was more than a little embarrassed that one of his shipmates was obviously attempting to undermine the president. It was one thing to disagree with the woman and choose to vote for someone else in the upcoming election, but to actively undermine her while she was still in office was against the Articles. She was the Commander in Chief, after all.

Once they were settled into their seats, the pilot of the shuttle began his pre-flight procedures and, as soon as they had received clearance, disembarked from Cloud 9, headed back to Colonial One. After a moment, Billy spoke up, "Madam President, perhaps it would be best if you just did as the Quorum asked and gave them... your medical history..." The young man was careful to avoid using the word 'cancer' with Dr. Baltar in the room.

"No," Laura said firmly, "they have no business asking and I will disclose information of that nature at my own discretion."

"I think they would understand, especially if you told them that you know the way to Earth," he said. "How could you lose the vote if the people knew that you know the way to Earth?"

"Yes, but supposedly, we knew that information all along, remember? If I suddenly say, now we really know where Earth is, I would have to admit that we didn't know before. I would be putting Commander Adama in a very awkward position."

"Yeah, well, he put you in a pretty awkward position not too long ago..."

"That's enough, Billy," Laura said softly.

The young man glanced over at the pilot, seated on the other side of the aisle from him and mumbled, "Sorry, Captain."

Lee waved the apology away and gave the younger man a distracted half smile.

Laura returned to her original point, "If, or when, I make the announcement about Earth, I would like the commander to be present, so that he can have an opportunity to defend himself. I think a show of solidarity would be a very good thing right about now. Perhaps in another week or so he will be strong enough to address the Quorum."

"Um, if you don't mind my asking," Baltar spoke up hesitantly, "but why is Mr. Zarek suddenly so interested in your health? I know you were very ill not too long ago, but as you said, it was just a temporary thing, wasn't it? Or is there something you aren't telling me?"

Laura smiled at the scientist reassuringly. "No, nothing's wrong. It was just a bad case of the flu." She knew that as her vice president, Baltar really did have a right to know the truth, but she just couldn't move past the fact that she really didn't like him and she certainly didn't trust him.

Baltar stared at the woman for a moment, taking in her bland expression, which gave nothing away. He glanced over at Billy, but the younger man was busy reading through some reports and appeared to be oblivious to Baltar's scrutiny. Moving his gaze to Apollo, Baltar found his answer. The captain was a pilot, not a politician, and had not yet learned to school his face to a permanently neutral expression. The captain could not meet Baltar's eyes and looked away uncomfortably. This confirmed the doctor's suspicions, Roslin was lying.

When the shuttle had docked with Colonial One, Baltar remained on board, to be taken back to Galactica, while the others disembarked. Billy immediately disappeared, saying something about needing to take care of some phone calls. Lee followed Laura back to her private quarters. As they stepped into the room, the pilot pulled the curtain closed. She turned to face him.

"You have something to say, Captain?"

"You haven't told Baltar about the cancer."

"No, he can find out when everyone else does." Her voice was firm and cool. It was obvious that she would brook no discussion on this decision. "Was that all?"

"No, why are you so hesitant to reveal yourself as the leader told of in the Pythian Prophecy? It probably would guarantee your re-election. You seemed so sure of yourself before. Are you having doubts about all of this now?"

"You don't believe in the Prophecy, do you?"

"No, sir, I don't. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, that's quite alright, Captain. I don't think Billy does either. And that's probably for the best. If I surrounded myself with believers, I'd probably have a huge head," she said with a little laugh. When he didn't join in with her, she knew she had failed to distract him from his question.

"No, I'm not having doubts," she continued, seating herself on the couch. "I'm reluctant to make the claim publicly because I'm afraid of the implications."

Moving to sit beside her, he said, "You mean you're afraid you'd lose the vote because of your health or because you still feel it might erode hope?"

"No, I'm afraid to make it public because it would be too much like declaring a death sentence for myself. The Scriptures say that the prophesized leader will not live to see Earth. If I announce that we know the way to Earth, it would like... by making the official announcement, I condemn myself. I know that's not how it works and I know I'm being foolish and selfish, but I can't help it... I'm not ready to publicly face dying yet," she added softly.

Not knowing what else to do to offer comfort, Lee took her nearest hand in his and squeezed it gently.

* * *

"I have the results of the three tests you asked me to run," Baltar said, standing before Commander Adama's hospital bed.

The man was looking better, stronger. He was sitting, propped up on several pillows, with paperwork strewn on the bed around him. The color had returned to his face and his intent, dark eyes were once again alert. He was watching the doctor expectantly.

"Uh, the test for Lt. Agathon came back negative. He is not a Cylon and his DNA sample matched his medical records. He is, without a doubt, Lt. Karl C. Agathon."

"Well, that's good news, at least," Adama said. "We need every pilot we can get... And the two... 'Sharons'?"

"Uh, as you probably already surmised, the dead 'Sharon', who shot you, was indeed a Cylon. As for her... twin, who returned from Caprica with the lieutenant, her test came back inconclusive. I have run the test three times now, that's why it took me so long to get back to you, and the test has been inconclusive every time. I-I don't know what to tell you. This is a first."

"And the child she carries?"

"I have no idea," Baltar said truthfully. "It's still too early to do a paternity test, to even determine if the child truly is Lt. Agathon's."

Adama gave a heavy sigh and nodded. "Thank you, Doctor. Keep working on the test and keep me posted."

"Yes sir, of course."

As Dr. Baltar left sick bay, Adama turned to a corpsmen who was passing by his bed, "Could you please have Capt. Adama summoned for me?" he asked the man.

Before the man could respond to this request, Dr. Cottle stepped forward. "You're supposed to be taking it easy," he said, his arms folded across his chest. "That would be the fourth, work-related visit you've had today. You need to rest or you will never get out of here."

"Who said this was going to be work-related? Maybe I just want to visit with my son."

Cottle fixed the commander with a pointed look.

"This ship doesn't run itself, you know," Adama said lamely.

"Yes, I realize that, but there are others who can run it for you, if you would let them."

As the commander was about to open his mouth to protest, the very person he had been hoping to see, entered sick bay. He turned to Lee with a smile. "Ah, just the person I wanted to see," he said.

Lee paused, giving his father a suspicious look. As he did, Dr. Cottle walked past him on his way back to his office. "Five minutes, Captain, that's it," the doctor growled.

Turning back to his father and moving to stand beside his bed, Lee asked, "Have you been giving him a hard time again?"

"Eh, someone has to. It keeps him on his toes," Adama said, with a shrug.

"I had a few minutes to spare, so I thought I'd come down and see how you're doing. But I gather that you have something to discuss with me?"

"Yes, Dr. Baltar finished with his tests. Have Helo released from hack and return him to flight status."

"Yes sir, with pleasure. We can certainly use his help... Uh, what about 'Sharon'?"

"I don't know what to do with her. The doctor says her tests were inconclusive, so he can't say for sure what she is... or what she's carrying. I don't know what to do with her... What do you think?"

"You're asking me?"

"Yes, I'm asking you," the commander said.

"Well, it seems rather unrealistic to just keep her locked up forever... but we really can't trust her enough to do anything else with her..."

"So, for now, she stays where she is, in the brig."

* * *

The ready room was filled with people when Lee and Helo entered it. The captain had just come from having the lieutenant released from the brig. All conversations ceased as the two young men walked in and they both stopped and looked around them in confusion as all eyes turned toward them.

"Uh, Helo has been returned to flight status," Lee announced. "You should all take a minute to welcome him back to the ship. He's had a pretty rough time."

Lee was shocked by the awkward silence that followed his words. He knew that stories had already been circulating among the squadrons that Helo had brought another Cylon 'Sharon' back from Caprica and that she was pregnant with his child, but the captain had hoped that the other man's previous popularity would have been enough to smooth over any enmity about him sleeping with the enemy. Apparently Lee had been mistaken. He sighed, discouraged. He thought this attitude was unduly harsh. After all, it wasn't as if Helo had had any reason to suspect that his shipmate was a Cylon.

After several tense minutes, Starbuck stood from the chair, where she had been sitting alone, and came to give Helo a hug. "Hey, it's good to have you back, Helo," she said, in a deliberately loud and cheerful voice. "We could certainly use every pilot we can get."

With this pointed reminder, several other pilots mumbled similar remarks. It certainly wasn't the warm welcome he had been hoping for, but it would do. Lee was grateful to Kara for making that first gesture of acceptance, but, then again, since her own return from Caprica, she had been treated with a bit of a cold shoulder from her squadron mates as well.

"C'mon, Helo, your old rack is still empty and your stuff is boxed up somewhere," Kara said. "Let's go find it and get you settled in again."

Lee watched the two lieutenants as they left the ready room together. Turning back to the room in general, he noticed Dr. Baltar sitting at the usual pyramid table. He noted how the other man's eyes also followed after Starbuck and Helo. It abruptly occurred to Lee that, as vice president, Dr. Baltar was one of the few people who would directly benefit from having President Roslin discredited, but the scientist hadn't been on board the Galactica when many of the questionable events had taken place.

Lee knew that Kara still harbored a deep resentment toward the president for ordering her to return to Caprica. He also suspected that Kara blamed Roslin for her disillusionment in Adama. It was Roslin who had exposed the commander's lies to the pilot. Could Kara's resentment be strong enough to lead her to actively work against the president? Was she feeding information to Baltar, her one-time (and possibly current) lover? And was he in turn, passing that information on to Tom Zarek?

Lee didn't want to believe that his friend was capable of that kind of back-stabbing treachery. Kara Thrace was a much more in-your-face kind of person, but perhaps he didn't know her as well as he thought he did. After all, they hadn't been in contact much for the past two years. A person could change a lot in two years. And frankly, he couldn't fathom any other explanation for how she could have gone from loving the open, insecure, and hopelessly romantic Zac, to sleeping with the arrogant, jaded, and hedonistic Gaius Baltar.

Aware that he had absolutely no proof with which to confront Kara, Lee vowed that he would keep an eye on this situation.

* * *

"Zarek, that blonde is here to see you again."

Tom Zarek turned to look at Sanderson, the former prison guard, who was now one of his most trusted men. "Send her up," the former prisoner said.

He was seated in the Astral Queen's control room, which now served as his office. It took less than 15 minutes before the door to the room opened again and his visitor entered. Ellen Tigh looked stunning, as ever, in a clingy, black lace dress. Walking up, she seated herself in his lap and kissed him slowly and deeply.

"Hello," she whispered, after several minutes, when they had both been forced to come up for air.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Zarek asked.

"I missed you, and Saul has a late watch, so he won't notice that I'm gone. I also wanted to ask you how things went during the Quorum meeting."

"They went fine. Roslin is sticking to her claim that she had the flu. I demanded that she produce her medical records. You're sure that this illness was more serious than the flu. I really don't want to look like a fool in front of the entire Quorum."

"Don't worry, My Love, it was definitely not the flu. She was in ICU for at least 24 hours. That doesn't sound like the flu to me."

"How's Adama doing?"

"Getting stronger every day," Ellen said, her voice taking on a decidedly chillier tone.

"You don't sound happy about that."

"Honestly, I'm not. Frankly, I think the entire fleet would be better off, if he had died."

"Really? That seems a little harsh."

"The man is a relic, he lives in the past. He can't let go of it. Hell, he can't even get over the death of his youngest son and that was over two years ago. We need someone who can seize the moment and take us into the future." As she spoke, she leaned in close to him and rested her forehead against his, clearly declaring whom she thought was the correct candidate for the job.

"The death of a child can be a very traumatic thing for any parent," Zarek said softly, his eyes taking on a distant look.

"Yes, I understand that, but we need someone who can move past that. We need someone forceful and decisive."

"If you mean me, I can't run the Galactica. Even if I knew anything about the military, the crew would never take orders from me."

"I realize that. That's why when you become president, you need to force William Adama to retire. My husband would then assume command. And don't worry, I can handle Saul."

"I don't doubt that for a minute," Zarek said, with a smile. "But your husband isn't exactly young himself. How many years does he have left?"

"Well, that's why we need to start grooming someone younger to eventually take his place, someone whom we trust."

"You sound like you have someone in mind already."

"Mmm, one or two names come to mind, but we can talk about that later." Kissing him again, she reached down and began unbuttoning his trousers.

Taking her head between his hands, he pulled her back to look into her eyes. "You have a very devious mind, Mrs. Tigh," he said.

"Yes, and that's precisely why you love me," she said with a laugh.

Yes, he thought, somewhat reluctantly, that is precisely why.

* * *

The reception room on Cloud 9 was noisy and congested. With the most recent Quorum meeting having just ended, the delegates were milling about, discussing the proceedings as they enjoyed refreshments and waited for their shuttles to be readied to take them back to their respective ships. Lee stood off to the side and watched the politicians with interest. He had always had an interest in politics and he was finding these first-hand lessons in it quite fascinating.

President Roslin had, of course, refused to disclose her medical records. Zarek had insisted on a vote for an immediate election. The vote had passed, and to no one's surprise, Zarek had immediately put his name forward as a candidate. But, other than establishing his candidacy, it had been an empty victory for Zarek. It would probably still take six months for an election to be organized, so he really hadn't accomplished anything... except casting doubt onto Roslin's competence, which Lee felt certain, had been his main objective.

There were several other people in the room besides the 12 delegates. Reporters, and even some members of the public, had been permitted to watch the meeting. A splash of bright pink color, amongst the primarily drably dressed delegates, caught Lee's attention and he watched, in surprise, as Ellen Tigh wove her way through the milling crowd. What the hell was the XO's wife doing on board Cloud 9? the captain asked himself.

He watched as she walked up to Tom Zarek. The two spoke briefly then discreetly drifted out of the reception room together. Lee was tempted to follow them, but seeing Roslin walking towards him, he put that thought aside. He would wait for another opportunity to question Mrs. Tigh about her activities on board Cloud 9.

That opportunity came later that same day. Lee was off duty, but he knew that Col. Tigh was standing watch in CIC. Knowing how the rumor mills on the ship were working in overdrive these days, Lee made certain there was no one in the corridor outside the colonel's room before he knocked on the hatch door. There was no sense in blatantly advertising the fact that he was visiting the XO's wife while the man was on duty.

Ellen Tigh was dressed in little more than a clingy, black slip. Finding Lee on her doorstep, the woman smiled lasciviously at him and stepped aside to allow him entry. Stepping over the 'knee-knocker' threshold, the young man entered the stateroom, feeling a little bit like the proverbial fly entering the spider's parlor.

"Please, sit," Ellen said graciously, gesturing towards the bed.

"Thank you," Lee responded, deliberately ignoring this gesture and sitting on the chair by the desk.

"Can I get you a drink, Captain? I have some ambrosia."

"No, thank you, this isn't a social visit."

"No? What business would you and I have to discuss?" she asked, sinking down, to sit perched on the edge of the bed.

"I saw you and Zarek together on Cloud 9 earlier today. What were the two of you talking about?"

"I don't really think that's any of your business."

"Probably not, but it is your husband's business. Shall I go and ask him?"

Ellen's perfect smile never wavered for a second. "No, Captain, that won't be necessary. Tell me, what is it that you think I was discussing with Mr. Zarek?"

"I think you were passing information to him about what's been going on here on the Galactica and about President Roslin's health."

"Yes, I have been giving him information. I don't think I'm doing anything wrong. The Quorum, and the people, have a right to know what's been happening here. Your father attempted a military coup. Your father has proven that he is unable, or unwilling, to keep Lt. Thrace in line and her irresponsible actions have, on more than one occasion, put this entire fleet at risk. President Roslin is obviously dealing with serious health issues. Now, I'm sorry, but I don't think either one of them is competent to hold the positions they do."

Lee squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. He had not been prepared for such a rational and well-organized argument from this woman. He had also not been prepared to agree with her on so many counts. He wondered if these were her arguments or Zarek's.

Crossing his arms over his chest, in an unconsciously defensive posture, Lee said, "You don't have all the facts surrounding any of my father's decisions, so I don't think you're in a position to judge him. As for the president, her health is none of your business."

"You had all the facts, and yet, when your father ordered you to take Roslin into custody, you sided with the president. You knew your father was out of line. And do you really think your father's blatant favoritism toward Lt. Thrace is good for the Galactica, for the fleet?"

"No," Lee said softly.

"As for Roslin, if her health prevents her from doing her job, then it is my business and it is The Quorum's business... I'm sorry, Lee, I know you respect her... Sit with me, please," she said gently, patting the mattress beside her.

Lee's mind and emotions were in turmoil, torn between the logic of her words and his feelings of loyalty toward the people her words were threatening. With a sigh, he stood and moved to sit beside her. She shifted her body so that she was facing him and reaching out, she ran one hand along his upper arm in a soothing gesture.

"Lee, no one denies that your father was instrumental in saving all of our lives. He held the fleet together those first few days after the destruction of our worlds, but things have calmed down somewhat. We're all beginning to adjust to our new lives... Your father is not young and he doesn't seem to be recovering from the injury very quickly... He was about to retire, before all hell broke loose... maybe he should do that now, with all the pomp and ceremony that's owed to him."

"And Col. Tigh would take over as CO of Galactica?"

"Well, Saul is the next in the chain of command."

"And who would take over as XO?"

"Well, as CAG, you are the next in line..."

He gave a slight smile and shook his head. "I'm far more valuable to the fleet as a pilot than I am as an inexperienced and ill-prepared XO."

"I'm sure something could be worked out so that you could continue to fly. And what better way to gain experience, than to do the job. Think about it, Saul is not young himself... There's every reason to believe that you could very well be the commanding officer of the Galactica before the age of 40..."

Her voice had dropped to a soft, low purr and as she spoke, she let one of her hands rest on his leg, her thumb making light circular motions along the inner thigh. Lee glanced down at her hand for a moment. "And meanwhile, you and Zarek take over The Quorum...?" he asked, lowering his own voice as well.

"We wouldn't 'take it over'... Tom will be legally and officially elected."

"And then, we could form quite a little triumvirate, couldn't we?"

"Yes, we could. It's always good to have friends in high places."

With her free hand, she cupped his jaw and drew him close. Lee did not resist the kiss. Closing his eyes, he opened himself to her probing tongue and questing fingers. Heat flooded his body as their mouths moved together. After several long minutes, he was almost sorry to break the contact.

"Your husband will be getting off duty soon," he said, his voice husky. "I should leave."

"Mmm, yes, I suppose so." He could hear the regret in her voice.

She walked him the few paces to the door and they stood looking at each other for a moment. "Think about what I said, Captain," she said.

"I will."

Drawing him close again, she whispered, "And don't be a stranger." As she kissed him again, she slid one hand around to cup one firmly rounded buttock. She laughed softly as he arched slightly into her.

Once again, out in the passageway, Lee headed for the nearest communal bathroom. Going to one of the sinks, he splashed cold water onto his face. After several minutes, when he had finally regained his balance, he looked up and took in his surroundings. He abruptly realized that this particular bathroom was one assigned to enlisted personnel. He had no business being in here. Turning to the young woman who was brushing her teeth at the sink beside him, he mumbled his apologies.

"It's okay, sir," the girl said with an amused smile.

Hastily leaving the bathroom, Lee headed for the hangar deck. Finding Tyrol on duty, he asked the chief to get a shuttle ready for him.

Grabbing the shuttle logs, the chief began filling out the paperwork. "So, where are you headed to, sir?" he asked.

"The Astral Queen."

"Sir?"

"You heard me."

* * *

"So, what can I do for you, Captain?" Zarek asked, gazing calmly at his visitor.

"Nothing, actually, but I think I can do something for you."

"Really? And why would you want to do that?"

"To keep you from making a fool of yourself."

"I'm listening."

"I just had an interesting conversation with Ellen Tigh."

Lee saw a flicker of annoyance flash across Zarek's face before the older man composed himself and said, "Lucky you. She's a beautiful woman."

"She offered me the position of XO of the Galactica... after her husband takes over as CO, once you've been elected president and have forced my father to retire, of course."

"Did she?" Although Zarek's composed expression did not alter this time, he couldn't quite keep the icy chill out of his voice.

"You had no idea she was going to make me that offer, did you?"

"I'm sorry, Captain, I have no idea what you're talking about. I have only spoken to Mrs. Tigh on a very few occasions."

"Bullshit! You two are co-conspirators. She's been feeding you information. That's how you've known about what's been going on, on board Galactica... You two have got it all worked out, how you're going to take control of the entire fleet, including the Galactica."

There was a long silence. Zarek sat staring at his hands. Eventually he spoke in a tired voice, "You'll probably find this hard to believe, but I have no grandiose plans to rule the world, or what's left of it. That would be Ellen. Me, I just want to do what's right for our people."

Lee made his skepticism known with a short, bitter laugh and a shake of his head.

"It's true, Captain," Zarek insisted. "I just want to do what's right for our people. I have nothing against Laura Roslin, but I don't think she fully understands the situation we're facing. How could she? She's never been in this situation. She's never faced possible starvation. She's never had to fight for her very existence. I have. Back in the work camps on Saggitaron, we Scrubs were kept perpetually on the verge of starvation so that we wouldn't have the strength to fight back. We had to work for our meals...

"All I want now is the same thing that I have always wanted; a right to have a voice in my government, the right to speak my mind and the right to be heard!"

Somewhat embarrassed by his emotional outburst, Zarek stood abruptly and walked away from the young pilot, trying to compose himself. Lee stared at the man's back, trying to reconcile the two men who made up Tom Zarek. First there was the Freedom Fighter, the man who had fought against the oppression of his people, who had written the impassioned book, calling for radical political changes, whom Lee had admired in college, the man who was speaking to him now. But there was also the Terrorist, the man who had blown up a government building, killing thousands of innocent people, the man, who more recently, had tried to have President Roslin assassinated.

"Tell me about Valance," Lee said abruptly.

Zarek turned to face the younger man, once again calm. "I had nothing to with Valance," he said. "Yes, I knew him. And, yes, he was acting in what he thought was my best interest, but I did not tell him to assassinate the president. He took that initiative all by himself. In fact, I told him to cooperate with you. I got a message to him through Ellen Tigh. I did not have anything to do with his death either. I don't know who killed him, but I swear to you, it wasn't me."

"You got a message to him through Ellen Tigh?"

"Yes, after he was in your custody," Zarek said. Seeing the thoughtful look on the younger man's face, he said, "Captain, you don't think Ellen Tigh had something to do with his death, do you? That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" Lee stared at the other man for a moment, realization slowly dawning. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"I suppose you think I'm a fool?"

The pilot said nothing.

"I'm not a fool, I'm just... lonely."

Lee still said nothing.

"You don't believe anything I've said, do you, Captain?"

"Is there any particular reason why I should?"

"No, I suppose not," Zarek said with a sigh. "But I am telling you the truth. This may come as a surprise to you, Captain, but I like you. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Am I supposed to feel honored by that admission?" Lee asked, trying very hard to keep an angry edge to his voice. Gods, how did this man manage to keep creeping under his defenses?

"Take it as you will. I respect you. You know, in many ways you remind me of myself when I was your age," Zarek said with a wistful smile, "idealistic, angry and confused, so much potential, so little guidance. Let me guess, nothing you do is good enough for your father?"

Lee stood quickly. "I have to go," he said brusquely. "You should be happy, Zarek, you got what you wanted. You made it look like you forced an earlier election, even though it probably won't actually happen any sooner than it originally was supposed to, and you managed to throw considerable doubt on President Roslin. Very good, I commend your deviousness."

Zarek's voice calling to him, stopped Lee as he was about to leave the control room. "Captain! I didn't intend to attack Roslin on a personal level, but I do feel that if she is physically incapable of doing her job, she should step down. What is wrong with her? We both know it's more serious than the flu."

"It's not my place to discuss my president's medical history without her permission and I do not speak out of turn," Lee said coldly.

"Good for you, Captain. But I warn you, I will find out and I will use it against her."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

4/29/05

POLITICAL ANIMALS

Chapter 2

"Aren't you in the least bit curious about what's wrong with the president?"

Baltar looked up from the blood sample he was currently testing, to glare at the blonde who was leaning across the table, smiling at him. "Do I look like I have the time to be concerned with anything besides these endless samples?" he asked. "Besides, I asked her. She said there was nothing wrong."

"You didn't believe her, did you?"

"Of course not, but she obviously isn't going to tell me."

"Who said we need her to tell you? That computer over there is networked to the ship's medical database, remember?" She gestured to the computer on Baltar's desk.

"Yes, but Pres. Roslin's file is password protected, as is Commander Adama's."

"So, you have looked," she said in a smug tone, leaning even further towards him, giving him an eyeful of cleavage as he glanced down the low neckline of her pale blue dress.

"Just out of curiosity..."

"Mmmhmm... and?"

"And what? I don't know the password."

"Oh, come now, Gaius, you call yourself a genius and you can't hack your way past a simple password security? This ship's computer systems are archaic."

"Yes, well, I really haven't had the time," he whined, gesturing to the hundreds of blood samples lined up on the table, awaiting his attention.

"There's no time like the present."

A slow smile spread across the man's face. "Well, I was about to take a break..."

Seating himself on the wheeled stool in front of the computer, he began typing. It took him less than an hour to bypass the ship's security system and access Roslin's file.

"Hmm, this does not look good for the president," the blonde commented thoughtfully, standing behind Baltar and reading over his shoulder. "It would seem that Laura Roslin does not have much time left to her."

"Why the hell didn't she tell me?" Baltar snapped indignantly. "I mean, if she dies, that would make me the... president... My God, I could become the president..."

This concept, which had previously been only a vague, distant possibility, had suddenly become a tangible likelihood. He actually could become president, not someday, but soon, and very soon, if he was reading these records correctly.

Watching his expressions shift with these thoughts, the blonde said, "Down boy, there's still the little matter of the upcoming election to deal with."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. Zarek doesn't even have a vice presidential candidate. The people won't take him seriously."

"Public opinion is a notoriously fickle thing, Gaius. Just because they love you today, doesn't mean they'll love you tomorrow. Remember, Zarek scored first blood by attacking Roslin. He made her look weak."

"Hmm, maybe we don't need Roslin. We could leak her medical records to the press and make her look even weaker. Then I could announce my own candidacy."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," the blonde warned. "You don't have any experience whatsoever in the political arena, which can be a very vicious place. Roslin does have experience there. You should learn whatever you can from her, while you can.

"Besides, Zarek has an impressive following. Are you sure you can defeat him alone? If you leak Roslin's prognosis to the press, she'll simply announce that she knows the way to Earth, and can prove it. The people will make the connection to the Pythian Prophecy and that will ensure her re-election."

"You don't think I can beat Zarek all by myself? I thought you believed in me and I thought I was leader from the prophecy? Remember, I saw the star chart too. I also know the way to Earth."

"Yes, but Roslin has the star chart and you are not dying, My Love. Besides, could you read the star chart? Could you really lead the fleet to Earth if you had to?" the blonde pointed out practically. When he didn't answer or look at her, she said, "I'm sorry, the people will connect her to the prophecy, not you. Don't do anything rash. Let Roslin and Zarek tear each other apart. You keep to the moral high ground and your hands will stay clean. The people will remember that. Bide your time, hold your tongue, and I promise, your patience will be rewarded."

"Oh, all right," Baltar said, his tone making it clear that he was not happy with the idea.

* * *

"Pres. Roslin and Commander Adama have been lying to us and keeping things from us, from the very beginning. They don't know where Earth is. They have no idea where they're taking us. They have no idea what they're doing. They're just making it up as they go along," Zarek said, smiling into the cameras.

"So, Mr. Zarek, if you were elected president, what would your plan for the fleet be?" one of the reporters spoke up.

This was the first media session for the two presidential candidates to discuss their views and their plans for the future of the remnants of the Human race. Laura Roslin, flanked on her right by Gaius Baltar, and Tom Zarek sat at a long table facing the assembled reporters on board Colonial One. A row of microphones were set up in front of the candidates.

"To find a habitable planet as quickly as possible, any habitable planet, and not obsess with chasing a myth," Zarek said. "It has come to my attention that the Galactica recently discovered an uninhabited, but perfectly suitable, planet and yet, here we are, several parsecs away from that planet. Why were we not told about this discovery? Why were we not allowed to take a vote and decide for ourselves whether or not we wanted to remain on this planet? Why are we repeatedly kept in the dark?

"I believe in an open and honest government. The people have a right to know what's happening and we have a right to make our own choices for our own future."

"Madam President, will you comment on Mr. Zarek's accusations? Is it true the Galactica found a habitable planet?" another reporter called out.

"Yes, it's true, the Galactica found such a planet and they did investigate it. Unfortunately the Cylons had also discovered it. By the time the fleet made its hasty departure from that sector, the Cylons were all over the planet. Mr. Zarek should avoid speaking about subjects for which he has only some of the facts." Laura knew she was sounding peevish, but she had a splitting headache and she really wanted the entire session to be over with.

"Why weren't the people informed about all of this?" a tall male reporter standing at the back of the room asked.

"Because we saw no point in getting people's hopes up prematurely," Laura said. "I assure you, if the planet had turned out to be acceptable, we would have made an announcement."

"Acceptable to whom?" Zarek asked pointedly. "Shouldn't it be the people who decide what is acceptable and what isn't? We don't need a government which treats us like children. We have a right to be informed."

Laura deliberately chose not to rise to the man's challenge. She had been hoping that Dr. Baltar, who had been in the Raptor that the Cylons had shot down and had also been in the middle of the Cylon attacks on Kobol, would have taken the opportunity to back her up. But the scientist had remained conspicuously silent throughout the entire press conference. Laura had to take a deep breath in an attempt to calm her mounting irritation. Her headache was growing worse by the second.

"Madam President, is it true that the illness you're suffering from, and which caused you to be hospitalized recently, is cancer, terminal cancer?"

The speaker was Playa Palacios, the blonde reporter formerly from The Picon Star Tribune. She was standing at the front of the pack of seated journalists, holding a micro-recorder out in front of her. A stunned silence followed this question, all eyes intent upon Laura Roslin.

Too stunned herself to form words, Laura turned to look at Tom Zarek, but unless the man was an excellent actor, he had not previously known about this bombshell. His look of shock seemed quite genuine, as did the brief flash of compassion that flitted through his dark eyes. Remembering that she had seen Dr. Baltar speaking quite animatedly with Miss Palacios during the Colonial Day celebration, Laura slowly turned to face her vice president. Baltar's look of surprise did not seem nearly as convincing as Zarek's.

Turning back to face the reporters, Laura managed to ask, "Wh-where did you get this information?"

"From a confidential, but reliable, source," the reporter responded.

"That's conveniently vague."

"Please answer the question, Madam President."

When Laura did not immediately reply, other members of the press stood as well and began asking questions of their own. The abrupt increase in the general volume of sound in the small room was like a knife slicing directly into Laura's brain.

"Please, calm down," she said, getting to her own feet. As she stood, the floor beneath her seemed to tilt radically. She swayed and grabbed for the edge of the table, but she missed it and stumbled. Her head struck the edge of the table as she went down. The last thing she saw before the darkness closed in was Tom Zarek crouching beside her, his face filled with concern.

"Get back! Give her some air!" Zarek barked at the reporters, who were trying to push forward and get shots of the unconscious president.

Deliberately moving his body so that he shielded the fallen woman from the reporters, Zarek turned to find the president's aide standing close by. Zarek noted that the young man did not appear surprised by this collapse, concerned, but not surprised. He knew, Zarek thought, which means, it's true. She is dying.

"Get these people out of here," Zarek ordered the young man.

"Uh, y-yes, sir," Billy said. Standing, he and two security officers began ushering the reluctant journalists out of the room.

Looking up at Baltar, who was still seated in his chair, blandly watching all the proceedings, Zarek asked caustically, "Would you like to help out here? You are a doctor, aren't you?"

"I-I have a doctorate in computer sciences. I'm a scientist, not a medical doctor."

"Fine, make yourself useful and go find us a real doctor."

"Yes-yes, of course," Baltar stammered and quickly stood to obey the older man's orders.

* * *

When Laura opened her eyes, she found herself lying in a bed in Galactica's sick bay. There was an IV tube in her left arm. She gave a slight groan. She was truly beginning to hate this place. Glancing around her, she found Billy asleep in a chair beside the bed. She smiled to herself then looked around for some sort of medical personnel to see if she could get released. Other than the headache, she was actually feeling alright.

As she struggled to sit up, her movements awoke the young man beside her. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes and getting to his feet. "You shouldn't be moving around too much."

"I feel fine," she said, with some exaggeration. "I have more important things to do than lie around in sick bay all day."

"Alright, if you promise to stay where you are until I get back, I'll go find Dr. Cottle."

"Thank you, Billy."

She watched the young man disappear through a far door, still shaking his head in exasperation. She smiled again. He really was too good to her. She didn't know what she had done to deserve such a caring and conscientious aide.

Dr. Cottle made his appearance a few minutes later, followed by Capt. Apollo and, to her pleasant surprise, Commander Adama. The elder Adama was not in uniform, but he was not in a hospital robe either. He was wearing a pair of loose, black trousers and a dark brown sweater. He was looking very comfortable and very... civilian.

"Well, it's nice to see you up and about," Laura said, smiling up at him.

"Thank you, it's nice to be able to wear real clothes again," Adama said, returning her smile. "Unfortunately I haven't been returned to active duty yet, but I have been released to my own quarters."

"I'm glad to hear it." Laura turned to face the white-haired doctor. "So, when do I get out?"

"Not tonight, we'll see how things go tomorrow," Cottle said. "You were very dehydrated, that's why you passed out. The IV should take care of that, but you hit your head when you fell. I'm afraid, you have a mild concussion, so I want to keep you overnight for observation."

"Alright," Laura said with a resigned sigh.

"Well, that's it from me then, but your two gentlemen callers here, would like to discuss some things with you. Don't overstay your welcome, Boys," the doctor added as he walked away.

"So, have you discovered who leaked the information about my illness to the press?" Laura asked when the doctor was gone. The privacy curtain was partially drawn around the bed, shielding it from the main entrance and there were no other patients nearby.

"May I?" Adama asked, gesturing to the chair that Billy had so recently vacated.

"Please do."

The commander sat down, his body angled to face the bed. Apollo remained standing near the foot of the bed.

"We have a pretty good idea of who leaked the information, unfortunately we can't prove it," Adama said. "After the news hit the Talk Wireless, Dr. Cottle checked his computer files. He's fairly certain that someone hacked into his private files."

"How can that be? I thought the computers on this ship weren't networked."

"Specific computers are networked to each other, where it is deemed necessary, but they are only linked to each other and often only specific programs will be accessible to them. There are only a handful of computers that have access to the medical files and your file was password protected."

"Were you able to trace which computer was used by this hacker?"

"The computer in Dr. Baltar's lab was the one used."

Laura nodded. "That's what I was afraid of."

"It doesn't necessarily mean that Dr. Baltar was the one who did the hacking. His lab is not particularly secure. Someone else could have gone in there and used the computer. We weren't able to get any usable fingerprints off the keyboard."

"No, it doesn't prove that he's guilty, but what's the likelihood that it was someone else?"

"Um, Dr. Baltar has been all over Talk Wireless, giving interviews," Lee spoke up. "He says he's considering entering the election on his own."

"Well, he may as well," Laura said, "because he's not running with me... Damn, I should have seen this coming! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. I should have listened to my initial instincts... And how is Tom Zarek responding to this? I suppose he's jumped all over this as well?"

The two Adamas exchanged glances. "Uh, no, not really," Lee said. "He's been in the waiting room all afternoon. He said he wanted to make sure you were okay. He wants to talk to you."

"What? Tom Zarek is concerned about me? You allowed that man on board Galactica?"

"He was with you when they brought you on board. He wouldn't leave your side. It was his quick action that got you medical attention so promptly," Adama said with a slight shrug.

"And now he wants to talk to me? Do either of you know what this is about?"

"We don't have a clue," Adama said.

"What do you think I should do?" Laura asked, with uncharacteristic uncertainty. She glanced up at Apollo.

"I think you should talk to him," the captain said softly.

She glanced at the commander, who gave her another shrug. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to hear the man out."

"We'll stay with you, if you'd like, and there will be a guard present," Lee said.

"Yes, please stay."

With a slight nod at his father, Lee left the room. He returned only a moment or two later, leading Tom Zarek. An armed security officer trailed along behind the two men and took up a station near the door. Lee and Zarek stood together at the foot of Laura's bed.

"I understand that I have you to thank for my prompt medical attention, Mr. Zarek. Thank you," Laura said tightly.

"You're welcome... So, then it's true. You're dying."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"I am, Madam President. I have seen first hand what cancer can do to a person. My wife died of cancer. It was not a pleasant death."

"... I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"No, I wouldn't have expected you to. It's not something I've ever really spoken of... I must say, Madam President, I am surprised that you haven't played the Pythian Prophecy card yet. I can't help wondering why. I'm sure I'm not the only one who would make that connection. I mean, surely claiming to be a prophesized leader would ensure your re-election. Oh, but then you might actually be required to prove that you really do know where Earth is and you can't do that, can you?"

"But I do know where Earth is, Mr. Zarek, as does Commander Adama and Capt. Apollo."

Zarek turned to look at Lee, his expression confused. Lee looked at the president. "I think we should show him," the young man said.

"Yes," Laura said after a long moment. "Show him."

Adama stood. "I think I'll come along. I haven't seen this thing either. I've heard all about it, but I haven't actually seen it yet."

"Will you come with us, Mr. Zarek?" Lee asked.

"Come with you where? What's going on?" Zarek asked suspiciously.

"You wanted proof that we know where Earth is. If you want to see that proof, you'll have to come with us. Don't worry, we won't hold you hostage, I promise," Lee added with a slightly malicious smile.

The former prisoner gave a slight nod and gestured toward the door. "Lead on," he said.

The security officer once again trailed along behind the three men as they walked through the passageways. Glancing back at the man, Zarek said, "You really don't trust me, do you?"

"You've given me no reason to trust you," Adama said.

The other man glanced over at Lee for a moment then gave a slight shrug, conceding the point. They walked for several minutes and Zarek quickly lost all sense of direction. He wasn't sure if this was done deliberately or not, but if it was, it was effective. He would not have been able to retrace his steps if his life had depended on it. At last they seemed to arrive at their destination, a doorway set in the middle of a fairly deserted passageway.

It was a hatch door with a wheel-lock in the center, like most of the doors on the ship and the white lettering simply read 'storage'. This one also had a small box with a numbered keypad located on the wall to the right of the door. Capt. Apollo stepped up and pressed the combination of numbers on the keypad and the wheel lock gave a slight lurch with a loud, hollow click. Adama gave the freed wheel a half turn and opened the door.

The three men stepped into a small, empty room. The guard remained outside in the passageway. Adama flicked on a light switch and closed the door behind them, turning the wheel lock once again. Zarek watched this with some apprehension. It occurred to him that, at this moment, he was completely at the mercy of these two men, one of whom, he had previously threatened.

"What is this room?" he asked.

"Just an empty storeroom," Adama replied blandly. His eyes met those of the former prisoner and Zarek realized that the commander was fully aware of his discomfort and was enjoying it. Zarek supposed he couldn't really blame the man. After all, he had threatened the man's son.

Zarek forced himself to relax and he looked around the room. It was small and made of the same dark metal as the rest of the ship. There were several storage lockers set into the walls, but it was otherwise completely empty. Glancing at the floor, he saw that a strange pattern of numbers had been marked out on the dark floor in white paint.

While the former prisoner examined the room, Lee went to one of the storage lockers. When he rejoined the two older men, he was carrying what appeared to be a child's snowglobe, although it was filled with a dark substance rather than the usual clear water. The young man walked to the middle of the room, where Zarek noted that a small white 'x' had been painted, indicating the exact center of the room. The captain appeared to manipulate the globe for a moment then glanced over at his father and gave a slight nod. The commander flicked the light switch again and the room fell into darkness.

After only a few seconds, Zarek noted a slight glow coming from the floor at the center of the room. As the glow grew stronger, he realized that Lee had placed the globe on the floor and had stepped back. It was the globe that was glowing. As the light grew even stronger, it seemed to abruptly burst outward, filling the room with the projected image of stars and planets. Tom Zarek felt as if he was suddenly standing in the middle of space. Small planets hung near his head and he had an irrational desire to reach out and try to grab one.

"The Tomb of Athena had a domed ceiling. This flat ceiling tends to distort the image slightly, but it still creates a fairly accurate chart," Lee said conversationally.

"Wha-what?" Zarek stammered, tearing his eyes away from the three-dimensional image to gape at the younger man. "Where did you get this?"

"The Tomb of Athena, on Kobol," Lee repeated calmly.

"What a minute. The planet we left behind, was Kobol?" Zarek asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"We found Kobol and we left it behind?"

"President Roslin didn't lie. The planet was overrun with Cylons. They knew its significance to us and they were waiting for us. There was no way we could have remained there."

Zarek turned to examine the small planets hovering before him and moved to stand close to the third planet from the sun. "This is Earth," he whispered.

"Yes. When we were in the Tomb of Athena, it showed us other images. It showed us the exact route the Thirteenth Colony took to get to Earth. This is the only image it shows now. I don't know why. I don't know if we broke something when we brought it back to the ship or if it needs to be in the Tomb in order to work properly. But we do know what direction the Thirteenth Colony initially took on their journey. We can conceivably retrace their steps."

Zarek swayed for a moment on his feet then abruptly sat down on the floor. "It's all true," he whispered, more to himself than either of the Adamas. "The Scriptures, the prophecies... Roslin..." He glanced up at the commander. "She really is the prophesized leader..."

"It would seem so," the other man agreed.

Zarek turned to Apollo, who gave a slight shrug, apparently less convinced of this point. "I need a moment to process all of this," Zarek said.

"Take your time," Adama said.

* * *

"I owe you an apology, Madam President," Zarek said softly. He had returned to sick bay from viewing the starglobe with the two Adamas, a very subdued man.

"You mean, for trying to have me killed?" Laura asked.

"No, as I told Capt. Apollo, I had nothing to do with that. Valance and Grimes were acting without my knowledge or consent... No, I owe you an apology for doubting you. I lost my faith a long time ago... It's hard to maintain faith in a labor camp... I know much has been written about the things I've done. Some of it is even true. In all the years I was in prison, I never gave an interview to any of the journalists who asked for one. But I would like to tell you my side of the story now, Madam President. May I?"

"Please do, Mr. Zarek."

Once both Adamas and Zarek had found comfortable chairs for themselves, the former prisoner began his tale. "In our senior years of college, at the University of Saggitaron, my wife and I got married. We'd been dating for three years. We were both writers for the university newspaper. We were both very politically active. We had both written very critical editorials about the labor camps, their deplorable conditions and the cruel treatment of the workers. We became involved with a group which organized protests against the camps, peaceful protests, I might add.

"The Colonial government ignored us and openly mocked us as 'misguided children'. Of course, they still photographed us and created files on all of us, labeled us 'potential dissidents'. They tapped our phones and our computers. They had us followed. Eventually they had several members of the group, my wife and I included, arrested on charges of starting a riot... There was a riot, but we didn't start it, they did. But the charges stuck and the Colonial judge who presided over our case, thought it would be... ironic for us to be sentenced to the same labor camps which we had so vehemently protested against.

"I don't know if any of you ever saw one of the Saggitaron labor camps before they were finally closed down, but they weren't fit for animals, let alone Human Beings. The tyllium ore, which we were mining for, is highly carcinogenic in its raw state. The safety equipment we were given was pitifully inadequate. We had only been in the camp for a little over a year before my wife got sick. Unfortunately, she was already pregnant. As a result of the cancer and the medications the doctors gave her, the baby was born three months premature.

"He was so tiny that he fit in the palm of my hand." In unconscious emphasis of these words, Zarek held his right hand out, palm up, and all four people stared at that hand, picturing the tiny newborn once cradled there. "I held him while he took his first and only breath... He would have been about your age, had he lived," Zarek added, glancing up at Lee. The older man's eyes were unusually bright and he had to quickly duck his head, clearing his throat loudly. He passed a visibly shaking hand across his eyes before he continued.

"My wife never really recovered. She died a few months after the child. So, within the space of a few months, I had lost everything that mattered to me. I had nothing left to live for. This was about the time that I wrote my book. As I was writing it, my grief gradually turned to rage and I began to formulate my future plans."

Abruptly Zarek turned to address Adama. "Commander, you lost a son, senselessly and prematurely, you know the rage I'm talking about, the need to make someone pay for your pain."

"Yes," Adama said very softly, but he wasn't thinking of Zak. He was remembering only a couple of months ago, when he thought he had lost Lee as well, destroyed along with Colonial One in the initial Cylon attacks. Only a few scant hours after believing he had witnessed this tragedy, Adama had come face to face with a Cylon agent. He had killed that agent, had beaten it to death with his own hands and, though he didn't like to think about it too much, he could not deny that he had reveled in the thought that he had avenged his son. Adama raised his eyes to gaze at that son, but Lee's eyes were riveted on Zarek.

"Shortly after my book was smuggled out of the camp, several of us managed to escape," Zarek continued with his narrative. "We went underground and lay low, hiding from the Colonial agents hunting us. Eventually, a few months later, we resurfaced and took our revenge. We destroyed the Colonial courthouse where they essentially condemned my wife and son to die... I know that what I did was wrong, but at the time, I only saw my own pain. I just wanted them to feel the same pain that they had inflicted on me..."

"I never knew any of this," Laura said softly. "Why didn't any of this come out in the trial?"

"You mean the trial that was closed to the public? And over which the presiding Colonial judge instituted a strict gag order? That trial?"

"Yes," Laura said, with a resigned sigh. "If all this is true, why didn't you take the pardon that President Adar offered you? Why didn't you renounce your actions?"

"Because I couldn't, don't you see? We tried to follow the law. We tried peaceful means of protest. All it got us was arrested and thrown into one of the labor camps. It cost my wife and son their lives. But when I blew up a government building, killing innocent people, that got some attention. Say what you want about how deplorable my actions were, but they worked. The labor camps were closed and there were serious investigations into the human rights violations on Saggitaron that lead to the arrests of several high-ranking Colonial officials... I know you probably don't believe me, but I'm not proud of I did. But someone had to do something and I will live with the ghosts of that decision for the rest of my life... In the end, I didn't take President Adar's pardon because I knew I didn't deserve it."

Turning to look at Lee, Zarek added, "Freedom is earned and I hadn't yet earned it."

Once again addressing Roslin, Zarek said, "After everything that I have seen today, I am willing to admit that perhaps I was wrong about my loss of faith. Perhaps there is a chance for Humanity to start over... Madam President, I still believe that you are wrong in the manner in which you are handling this fleet, but I believe that I can be of use to you. If there's one thing in this world I know how to do, it's survive."

"I think we have a great deal to talk about, Mr. Zarek."

* * *

"I don't believe that you completely disregarded everything that I told you and pulled this incredibly stupid move," the tall blonde hissed angrily in Baltar's ear.

"Don't worry, it will be alright," he mumbled to her. He had just finished giving his speech to the reporters gathered once more on Colonial One, officially announcing his candidacy for president. "You heard the applause I received. The people love me."

He now stood off to the side of the crowded room, awaiting the arrival of Roslin and Zarek and the conclusion of this press conference. Before his blonde companion could continue to voice her displeasure, a buzz rippled through the gathering as, not only Laura Roslin and Tom Zarek filed into the room, but Commander Adama as well. The three moved to stand behind the podium together. Glancing around quickly, Gaius noted that the security presence in the room had increased dramatically in the last few minutes. He also noted that Capt. Adama and Lt. Thrace were now standing discreetly by the room's only two entrances.

Tom Zarek was the first to step up to the podium. As he did, the crowd quieted. "Thank you, I just have one brief announcement to make. I am hereby officially withdrawing my name from the presidential election." Without any further explanation, he stepped away from the podium, ignoring the burst of questions from the journalists. He moved to stand beside Commander Adama.

"There, you see, I've already scared off Zarek," Baltar whispered softly to his blonde companion.

"Hmm, we'll see."

Laura Roslin moved forward to take the former prisoner's place at the podium and, once again, the reporters quieted. "I wish to thank all of the reporters for coming to this press conference on such short notice," Laura began. "And before I get to my main announcement, let me just say to Dr. Baltar that I wish him luck in the upcoming election and I look forward to meeting him in the polls."

Gaius acknowledged this obvious political platitude with a gracious nod.

"Now, I'm sure you all remember Miss Palacios' question from the last media session that was held here two days ago," Laura continued. "I never did answer that question. I'm going to now. Yes, I have cancer and yes, it is terminal. As such, in five months, when you make your decision on who you want as president, you need to seriously take my vice presidential candidate into your consideration. It may very well be that you are voting for them as president as well.

"Of course, in light of Dr. Baltar's announcement, I am left without a vice presidential candidate. Thankfully, Mr. Zarek has most graciously agreed to accept that position."

"What! No!" Baltar cried out reflexively. But his shout was drowned in the explosion of voices as every reporter in the room vied to get the president's attention.

"So, what about Earth, Madam President, was that a lie as well?" called one strident voice, carrying above the other raised voices. It was Playa Palacios again. Reluctantly, the other journalists quieted, giving the blonde woman the floor. "Commander Adama told us on the first day of our flight, that he knew where Earth was. Was that true or was that just another lie?"

Laura glanced at the Galactica's commanding officer for a moment, who nodded slightly. "No, that was not true," she said, addressing the reporters again.

"But it is now," she continued, raising her own voice slightly to forestall another outburst. "Please understand that Commander Adama was only trying to give us the hope to carry on. He did what he thought was right and I condoned that decision... But since that announcement was made, we have learned the location of Earth and we can prove it."

She proceeded to tell the story of the discovery of the planet Kobol and what was found in the Tomb of Athena. At the conclusion of her story, Commander Adama placed the starglobe on the podium for the gathered journalists to see and photograph.

"This device projects a three dimensional image of Earth's solar system," Laura explained. "It will be placed on display, under guard, on Cloud 9, where we will allow small groups to view it."

At the back of the crowded room, ignoring the rest of the president's speech, the tall blonde turned to glare at Dr. Baltar. "I told you that this is what would happen," she whispered harshly. "Why didn't you listen to me? You idiot!"

With this last word, she shoved him back against the wall very hard. As several people turned to stare curiously at the scientist, he mumbled something about losing his balance and quickly fled the room, not wishing to possibly be drawn back into the public eye. He really did not wish to make a comment on this latest development at this time.

* * *

After spending an hour answering questions for the media and posing for pictures, Laura, Adama, and Zarek finally called an end to the press conference. As the journalists were filing out, Ellen Tigh stepped forward and discreetly pulled Zarek off to a small, side room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the blonde demanded. "I thought we had an understanding? What are you doing with Roslin?"

"The same thing you were doing with Capt. Adama, making deals behind my 'partner's' back."

"This is about Apollo? Oh, please, Tom, you're not really feeling threatened by Lee Adama, are you? He's a naive child... Look, I think he could be very useful to us in the future, but right now, he needs to be carefully handled. I'm good at that sort of thing. But, I promise, there's nothing personal."

"Yes, you are good at that sort of thing," Zarek agreed sadly. "Unfortunately, personally, I'm getting tired of being 'handled'."

"Darling, what are you saying? I don't 'handle' you," she said, placing her palms on his chest and gazing up at him earnestly. "Yes, I'll admit it, Lee Adama is a very attractive boy, but I prefer my men a little more... experienced."

Moving one hand up, she ran a fingertip lightly along his lower lip. Abruptly grabbing her wrist, he held it immobilized in a tight, painful grip.

"Don't mistake me for you husband," Zarek said, his voice low and dangerous. "I don't like being made a fool of and I refuse to blithely play the cuckold for you." Releasing her wrist, he walked away.

Standing at the opposite end of the room, Roslin and Adama watched through the room's open doorway as Ellen Tigh stood messaging her bruised wrist and glaring after Zarek's retreating back. Neither of the two observers had felt any great desire to rush to the woman's assistance.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Adama asked. "Do you really believe you can trust him?"

"Absolutely not," Laura replied promptly. "But at least this way, we might be able to keep a closer eye on him."

"Ah, the old 'keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer' theory, right?"

"You're learning," Laura said with a smile. "Well, what do you know? We just might make a politician out of you yet."

"Oh, Gods forbid!" the commander said, rolling his eyes.

The president laughed good-naturedly and accepted the arm Adama offered her, allowing him to escort her back to her office.

THE END


End file.
